


Losing my religion

by Maryiritza



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Amnesia, Anxiety Attacks, Criminal Investigation, He stills acts like a toodler sometimes, Love/Hate, M/M, Near is almost thirty years old, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Death Note, Post-Death Note One-Shot (2020), mafia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryiritza/pseuds/Maryiritza
Summary: "El último video de seguridad se reprodujo, lo mismo que los anteriores, abrió su boca para pedirle a Rester que lo detuviera, no quería seguir viendo si no era necesario.Pero cuando vio esa cabellera rubia medio cubierta por una capucha cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró, mera coincidencia.Debajo de esos mechones rubios, aquella cicatriz.Y entonces esos ojos azules miraron fijamente a la cámara antes de ser destruida, como si lo vieran a él, como si supiera que él lo iba a ver.Toda la habitación quedó en silencio y la lluvia seguía cayendo."
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl & Near | Nate River, Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Falling

__Esta será nuestra última oportunidad.__

Aquella voz, se escuchaba tan lejana, pero a la vez tan vívida.

__Lo sé...__

¿Qué era todo eso?

__Quiero que hagas lo necesario para detenerlo, no importa el costo.__

**"No."**

__De acuerdo...__

**"Debe haber otra forma."**

__No hay otra forma...__

**"La hay, aún tenemos tiempo, déjame ayudarte, hagamos esto juntos, como siempre debió haber sido."**

__Entiendo, todo estará listo...__

**"Mello..."**

__Near...__

__¿Sí?__

__...Te veo en la meta...__

**"Mentiroso."**

...

_¿L?_

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente, parpadeo un par de veces, acostumbrándose a la blanca y brillante luz de la habitación. Sus ojos se posaron en la figura de su compañera en el marco de la puerta.

_¿Qué pasa?_ su boca se sentía seca, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que había bebido o comido algo?

_No quise despertarte..._ se disculpo la rubia mientras caminaba hacia él. _...pero tampoco creí que estuvieras dormido en esa posición..._

Nate se removió un poco en su lugar, la alfombra empezaba a ser molesta luego de 12 horas de estar sentado en ella.

_No estaba dormido..._ dijo mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus largos mechones blancos, evitando hacer contacto visual.

Halle sólo suspiro.

_Sabes, no es malo que descanses un poco, dicen que es bueno para el cerebro..._

_No cuando tu cerebro procesa eventos más rápido de lo que haría el promedio..._

La rubia sólo giró lo ojos, a pesar de que el albino estaba a un par de años de sus treinta, seguía en ocasiones actuando como un infante.

_En fin, no vine a discutir sobre tus hábitos..._ dijo mientras sacaba algunas carpetas. _Ya que diste por cerrado el caso de "A-Kira", varias personas te han solicitado para que resuelvas sus casos._

_¿Algo divertido?_ dijo mientras procedía a armar una torre con sus preciados dados.

_Una persona desaparecida, lavado de dinero, tráfico de drogas..._

_Nada entonces..._ dijo en un burlón tono de tristeza sin apartar la vista de su torre.

_A habido cinco casos en la última semana de robos y asesinatos, todas las víctimas son miembros de empresas importantes en todo Estados Unidos_

_Hmm, continúa..._

_Y al parecer todos tenían nexos o le debían a una mafia del..._ el estruendoso ruido de los dados golpeando el piso de mármol la interrumpió, subió la mirada para ver como los blancos cubos aun giraban un par de veces sobre el piso.

_No mafias, lo saben bien..._ dijo, mirando a la nada, volviendo a enredar otro mechón en su dedo.

_Lo sé y había desestimado el caso, pero el hombre que te solicita no deja de llamar y mandar evidencia. Si no lo quieres, rechazalo tu, que a Rester y a mi no nos hace más caso..._ dijo con un deje molesto.

Nate volvió a removerse en su lugar, su vista paso al gran y único ventanal de la habitación, grandes gotas de agua cayendo y los relámpagos alumbrando lo suficiente los grandes rascacielos de la ciudad en medio de la noche.

_Lleva lloviendo tres días..._ soltó aún mirando por el ventanal _...a veces extraño el clima de Japón..._

La habitación quedó en silencio, Halle lo miraba con algo de sorpresa, él no era alguien melancólico, o será que nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Ahora que lo pensaba, todo esto de ser el nuevo L le había traído una gran carga, ya no era tan común verle con sus juguetes y rompecabezas, y no porque ya fuera "muy adulto" para eso, el no tenía esos pensamientos. Pero aún con la calma después de los acontecimientos de Kira, jamás se dio el tiempo para la melancolía...ni siquiera para el duelo.

_¿Qué evidencia te ha mandado?_ la calmada voz de Nate la saco de sus pensamientos.

...

_Aquí está todo..._ dijo Rester mientras tecleaba una carpeta en la computadora. _El hombre tiene grabación de todos los ataques y robos, sobretodo porque siempre son fuera o dentro de las instalaciones corporativas.

_¿Algún sospechoso? ¿Alguien captado en las grabaciones?_ pregunto el albino

_Lo averiguaremos..._ dijo reproduciendo los vídeos.

Nate miraba fijamente la pantalla sin perder un solo detalle de lo que ocurría. Tal vez todos esos inversionistas estaban metidos en algo mucho más peligroso de lo que querían admitir. Sonrió de lado para si mismo.

Odiaba trabajar en casos de la mafia, siempre los rechazaba, no importaba cuanto le imploraran ayuda, pero tal vez después de todo este caso sería entretenido.

El último vídeo de seguridad se reprodujo, lo mismo que los anteriores, abrió su boca para pedirle a Rester que lo detuviera, no quería seguir viendo si no era necesario.

Pero cuando vio esa cabellera rubia medio cubierta por una capucha, cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró, mera coincidencia.

Debajo de esos mechones rubios, aquella cicatriz. Sintió como su corazón se detenía, ¿cuántos criminales no tenían una? Desesperadamente trataba de aferrarse a la lógica.

Y entonces esos ojos azules miraron fijamente a la cámara antes de ser destruida, como si lo vieran a él, como si supiera que él lo iba a ver.

Toda la habitación quedó en silencio y la lluvia seguía cayendo.


	2. Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por haber tardado tanto! La escuela en casa me tiene vuelta loca X~X En fin, disfruten de este capitulo

_Negro._

Era lo que siempre recordaba. Fue lo primero que vio antes de despertar. No sueños, no luz, sólo nada.

_Frío._

Fue todo lo que sintió aquella noche y de las pocas cosas que sentiría a partir de ese momento. Ni el ardiente sol o sus gruesos guantes quitarían lo helado de sus manos.

_Dolor._

Su mera existencia era un martirio. ¿Por qué seguía vivo?

A veces se preguntaba, ¿qué había pasado antes de despertar?, ¿quién era?, ¿tenía familia?, ¿amigos?, pero todas esa preguntas siempre eran respondidas con lo mismo, _dolor_ , y en un punto dejo de intentar, no importaba ya de todos modos.

Aún recordaba ese día, irónico. Despertó acostado sobre el volante de un camión, el fuerte olor a quemado empezaba a irritar su nariz y el calor era insoportable. Con la poca fuerza que tenía abrió la puerta de una patada y arrastrándose cuál animal herido se alejó lo suficiente.

Una vez lejos, se dejó caer en la hierva, respiraba agitado y el pecho le dolía como el infierno. Cerró los ojos tratando de pensar qué había pasado, tratando de aclarar su mente.

**"¿Qué pasó?, ¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde estoy?...¿Quién soy?"**

Entonces se dio cuenta, en su mente no había nada, ni un rastro de lo que era. Su respiración se agitaba, el dolor en su pecho se agudizó, lanzó un grito, golpeó el suelo son sus puños. El dolor era insoportable, pero su mente vacía era la mayor agonía.

Se levantó como pudo, se miró de pies a brazos, tratando de reconocerse, miró su ropa oscura sucia y algo chamuscada, su piel blanca, tanteo su cabellera rubia y rostro. Su rostro. Recorrió la larga cicatriz, ¿qué le había pasado?.

Miró el gran edificio cayéndose a pedazos a causa del fuego. ¿El había hecho eso?, ¿Intentaron matarlo?...¿Había matado a alguien? Busco en sus bolsillos, un arma. Su mente funcionaba a mil por hora pero el ruido y las luces de patrullas acercándose lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Volvió a poner el arma en su bolsillo y corrió, no pensaba quedarse a averiguar que había pasado, si había algo que recordaba era que la policía usualmente eran unos idiotas, no iba a acercarse y decir:

**"¡Hola! He perdido la memoria y no tengo idea de si he matado a alguien"**

Ya no importaba quien había sido en el pasado, ahora sólo importaba seguir, seguir y sobrevivir.

...

Y así pasó semanas en la calle, había robado ropa para mezclarse, robado para poder vivir un día más, al principio sólo eran robos a uno que otro drogadicto o idiota por la calle, luego pasó a negocios. Se dio cuenta de lo bueno que era haciéndolo, tal vez esa "nueva vida" no estaba tan alejada de la anterior, pero no estaba preparado para lo que venía.

Fue una tarde, con el dinero que había conseguido pudo rentar un cuarto en un motel barato, una basura pero era algo, entonces tocaron a su puerta. Obviamente no esperaba a nadie así que sólo se quedó sentado, tranquilo y esperando, el fuerte ruido de la puerta cediendo resonó por todo el lugar, pero el se mantenía quieto, con su fiel arma cerca.

Un grupo de hombre entraron, lo rodearon donde estaba y cubriendo su única salida, el más grande, que supuso era el jefe se le acercó intimidante, el sólo modulaba su respiración.

_Así que eres tú..._ la gruesa voz resonó en la habitación _...eres el qué le ha estado robando a mi gente, ¿no es así?_ el rubio hizo una mueca ante el penetrante olor a tabaco que emanaba aquel sujeto. _¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ Se mantuvo callado. _No muy conversador, ¿eh? Tranquilo, estamos hablando como amigos..._ soltó burlón.

Hubo una larga pausa, pensaba como salir de ahí, pero no la había, su única salida era seguir el juego.

_Matt..._ soltó. Era el nombre con el que se había registrado, por alguna razón fue el primero que le había venido a la mente, quizás había descubierto su nombre.

_Así que Matt..._ siguió hablando mientras se le acercaba más _¿Sabes lo qué le pasa a gente que se mete con nosotros?_

_Supongo que nada bueno_ respondió burlón.

_¡Qué listo eres!_ dijo lanzando una risa, todos a su alrededor también empezaron a reír, el ojiazul también soltó una risa que fue callada por un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Soltó un sonoro quejido y se dejó caer al piso tosiendo, tratando de recuperar el aire. _Ahora, discutamos cómo nos vas a devolver todo lo que nos robaste..._

Con dificultad y tosiendo trataba de levantarse, su mente maquilaba que hacer ahora, no tenía el dinero ya, no tenía como devolverlo, le quedaba una opción, desesperada, pero era lo más que podía hacer para sobrevivir.

_Déjame trabajar para ti..._ soltó.

_¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué haría eso?_

El rubio soltó una risa.

_Deberías considerarlo, le quité tanto dinero a tus inútiles con una simple arma, podría serte de utilidad..._ intentó sonar lo más confiado y seguro posible, sabía que ante cualquier titubeo estaría muerto.

Hubo silencio, todos a su al rededor se miraban incrédulos y esperaban la respuesta de su líder.

_Realmente eres idiota, ¿no?_ rascó su barba pensativo _...Bien, saldarás tu deuda o terminarás muerto, para mi es un ganar y ganar. Síguenos el paso Matt, tus días de mendigar terminaron._ Y diciendo esto todos salieron y junto con ellos _Matt._

No había mentido cuando dijo que sus días de mendigar habían acabado, su _trabajo_ iba más haya de venderle drogas a cualquier pobre fulano que encontraban en la calle. Conspiración, robos a gran escala, tratos con personas poderosas, asesinatos a sueldo, pronto todo esto eso se volvió su día a día y con el paso de los años se volvía mejor en ello y estaba ¿feliz?, tal vez, su cuenta estaba saldada y no estaba muerto aún, tenía gente que lo apreciaba y le daban su lugar, pero aún con todo eso el vacío de no tener nada antes lo seguía carcomiendo.

Intento buscar algo, cualquier cosa que le dijera algo de él pero siempre llegaba a nada, pareciera que toda pista que encontraba había sido enterrada junto con cualquiera que supiera algo y eso lo desesperaba. Quizás realmente todo este tiempo era un don nadie en el lugar equivocado y perdía el tiempo, quizás era mejor parar...quizás era mejor continuar.

_Así que nos iremos a América en dos días, conozco a alguien con un avión privado y me debe un favor..._

La noticia le había caído de la nada, no esperaba que los actos delictivos de la banda llegarían a odios de americanos poderosos que buscaban ayuda para librarse se sus problemas, ¿acaso no tenían a alguien bueno de aquel lado?  
Aún así, no era como si pudiera poner objeción, era de los mejores en el grupo y sí o sí tenía que ir.

Estar en otro continente que le recordaba constantemente que le faltaba algo, estar lejos de donde no era recordado tal vez era lo mejor.


End file.
